Supreme ThunderSnow Boss
Mysterious ThunderSnow Skull: Crafted using 1 Skeleton Skull and 10 Thunditons and 10 Icitons. Chaotic Mysterious ThunderSnow Skull: This is crafted using 1 Mysterious ThunderSnow Skull and 100 Icitons and 10 Thunditons and 1 Mysterious ThunderSnow Eye. This skull will summon the ThunderSnow Skull, the one below you kid. = Supreme ThunderSnow Boss: = Stats: * Supreme ThunderSnow Boss * 10000/10000 HP * 100 DEF * ATK: ** Ice Earthquake: 400 ATK ** Electric Ice Bullets: 500 ATK ** Electric Dash: 600 ATK ** Crystal Blast: 700 ATK ** Frozen Axe: 1000 ATK * SPD: 700 SPD ** Sand: 700 SPD ** Ice: 700 SPD ** Water: 700 SPD ** Air: 700 SPD ** Space: 400 SPD * Type: Agressive * Species: Multiverse Gods * Attributs: Neutral; Thunder; Ice; Infinity * Lives: 2 Attacks: * Ice Earthquake: Within 100 DIS², everyone gets FrozenV * Electric Ice Bullets: A Bullet that deals ShockedV and FrozenV to a single target * Electric Dash: Inflicts ShockedV on target, other enemies get ShockedI * Crystal Blast: ATK*HP*K just like a Vogim's LEBA, could deal up to 21 000 000 damage! * Frozen Axe: Will 100% kill those who don't have Ice ResistanceX Abilities: * A ThunderSnow Disaster occurs the moment you spawn this enemy, so you kinda have a timer before being killed, hurry up! * Thunder/Ice ResistanceX * Will turn 52- weeks old Epic- Vogims to either Tonitruagims or Glaciesgim. Attacks: * Aura: the moment this enemy is here, an Aura damages every enemy that doesn't have Thunder Resistance and Ice Resistance! * Mini-Charge: the Blaster bumps at you. ** Charge: The Blaster backs away, then attacks you ** Mega-Charge: The Blaster gathers energy, then backs away, then attacks you * Mini-Blast: Summons a crystal from between the mouth, that makes you ShockedI and FrozenI * Blast: Gather energy from between the mouth, the blast gives you ShockedV, and FrozenV. Abilities: * The ThunderSnow Skeleton can not be damaged once this enemy is present. * The Blaster has both Thunder and Ice Resistance! * Once below 25% HP, gets a boost of 25% DEF * Once killed, gives +500 HP to the ThunderSnow Skeleton. = Drops: = Supreme Frozen Axe: * Drops from the Supreme ThunderSnow Boss as a 10% chance * Deals 1000 ATK * Insta-Kills those without Ice ResistanceX * 1 Mind Slot Supreme ThunderSnow Gauntlet: * Drops from the Supreme ThunderSnow Boss * The Gauntlet has the Ultima-Elemental Reactor in it, therefor can change sizes * Gives +20 ATK, if two are equipped +50 ATK * Gives +10 DEF, if two are equipped +25 DEF * Each Gauntlet allows the use of the Electric Ice Bullets, that deals 50 ATK, the bullets can also inflict ShockedI and FrozenI Supreme ThunderSnow Boot: * Drops from the Supreme ThunderSnow Boss as a 50% chance * The Boot has the Ultima-Elemental-Reactor, changes sizes for the wearer. * Gives +20 ATK, if two are equipped +50 ATK. * Gives +10 DEF, if two are equipped +25 DEF * If two of the Boots are equipped, allows the use of the Ice Earthquake that deals 40 ATK and inflicts FrozenI Supreme ThunderSnow Shoulder Pads: * Drops from the Supreme ThunderSnow Boss as a 25% chance * Also has the Ultima-Elemental-Reactor, changes sizes for the wearer * Gives +70 SPD; +25 DEF * Allows the wearer to dash, inflicting ShockedI on enemies, as well as 60 ATK Supreme Ice God Prism: * Drops as a 1% chance * Consummable, as it makes Vogims, completely Naexian! * A weapon that deals 100*K*ATK*DUR! * Has a Durability of 1000! * It could deal up to 300 000*ATK damage!